Farming Recommendations
= < back to Guides | Check out the Discord = Farming tips from the Discord server You were having a hard time finding whatever items you wanted? Not knowing what to do? Here are all the guide tips fresh from the Discord! If you have any question or want to meet us, the link is just above. Recommendations on Gear upgrades Check out the Weapons, Armors and Accessories pages to have a clear idea where to find those. These items are the best you can get to reach the next step without wasting your time on Goldfarming for gear you don't actually need. All steps follow the basic efficiency tips from the Guides page, using Gray-hair (2nd char on top) with HalfATK -> HalfDEF -> AllHP as stats. Beginner gears The first runs can be painful, but here is the best route to start on Inflation RPG: * When you spawn, click the Bonus button to use the Daily Money Bonus for a few Gold. Buy Bowie Knife (300G), Iron Armor (1100G) and a LUC Gem (2000G). * Take one fight in lv1 area, then lv25 area and lv72 area. Go south and stay on the bridge for one fight in lv90 area and turn back to Spawn. Head right for 2 fights in lv172 area. Go east for one fight in lv220 area, and turn back to Spawn again. Run west to lv300 area for one fight, and move to the West map, the Barrens. * Buy Iron Sword (6000G) when possible. Fight 2 mobs in lv300 area here. Fight 2 more in lv470 area, and 3 last mobs in lv630 area. Run back to Spawn and north to face lv710 Jousting Red Panda. Buy Accessory Slot 2 (5000G) and an ATK Gem (2000G). * Take one last fight in the bottom-right corner of lv710 area to run back to the Desert (east), straight to lv1222 area. Take one fight here and one last in lv1333 area to reach your farming stats. Stat AllLUC from now on. Lv1333 area drops Steel Sword, Battle Axe and Scimitar, as well as decent Gold, which will help buying Accessory Slot 3 (30000G), Scale Armor (64000G) and an HP Gem+1 (40000G) to ease the next runs and go back here with way more BP, to be able to farm lv2222 area instead. Goldfarm in lv2222 area to buy all 3 EXP Gems+1 (120000G each), with an ATK Gem+2 (150000G) if you feel you need it. Magic Armor is the main drop goal here, but Trident also drops in that area. If you completed the requirement and didn't loot Trident, buy Scimitar (228000G) instead, it's almost as strong. Set 1 - EXP Set: The EXP Set is the core of your progress. You will use this to fight mobs and bosses to go further and further. For very early battles, it's best to use a HP Gem+1 (buy for 40000G) and an ATK gem+2 (buy for 150000G) Those are enough to move on to the next gear. Below is the Recommended set to move on: * Scimitar +1100/225% (from lv1333 area or buy for 228000G) * Scale Armor +880/145% (buy for 64000G) for early then Magic Armor +5/280% (from lv2222 area) * 3x EXP Gem+1 (buy for 120000G each) * HP Gem+1 (40000G) and ATK Gem+2 (150000G) can cut a few early battles. Remove after Oculus of Hatred Rare Upgrade: Your simple items already allow you to push to lv13333 area for the next gear. Blitz through Jousting Red Panda, Great Sphinx, White Dragon Knight and Oculus of Hatred for BP and carefully grind your way to the Goddesses. Fire Goddess (Fiery Cave, left side) is the easiest, but they are tanky. If any (???) Bonus appears on the way, take it; these Bonus mobs hold some of the most powerful and worst gear in the game, or can give huge Gold returns. Farm up to lv12222 area in the center of the Fiery Cave until beating those mobs with half your HP remaining, and Fire Goddess is yours. One more fight in lv12222 area will ensure Thunder Goddess (Fiery Cave, right side) doesn't kill you, and you will be able to head to the east map, the Garden. Lv13333 area is there, full east, but you're here to kill Wind Goddess and turn back west, to head to the other side, full west to the Tundra map. Kill 2 mobs in Ice Goddess' lv13111 area and take the shot - you can now head full east to farm lv13333 area will AllLUC and equipping LUC Gems. The main goal here is getting both Rare Gladius and Armor, regardless of how many runs they take. Here is the list of next requirements you can buy in advance if you have to go through several runs: * Rare Gladius +50/330% (from lv13333 area) * Rare Armor +50/320% (from lv13333 or lv13111 areas) * Set 2 (300000G) * 3x Encounter Reduction Ring (50000G each) * Accessory Slot 4 (250000G) * 3x EXP gem+2 (from LV 5200 Oculus of Hatred or buy for 500000G each) * 3x Movement Gem+1 (buy for 200000G each) * Accessory Slot 5 (500000G) and Accessory Slot 6 (750000G) Set 2 - Running Set: The Running Set is the most important part of your Sets. Use it to run across worthless areas to switch back to your EXP Set when you feel/need an encounter. This will drastically increase your BP later on. * Best %Weapon and Armor * 3x Encounter Reduction Ring (buy for 50000G each) * 3x Movement Gem+1 (buy for 200000G each) Heaven Upgrade: You are already capable of reaching Heaven with decent BP using Rare Gladius + Rare Armor with 4 Slots for 3x EXP Gems+2 and an EXP Gem+1, next to Set 2 using 3x Encounter Reduction Ring with a Movement Gem+1. * Estoc+1 +0/380% (from LV 44444 and 45200 areas) * Finish buying Accessory Slot 5 and 6, EXP Gems+2 and Movement Gems+1 * Recovery Necklace recovery of 3.9% of damage dealt (from (???) Group A Ishtar) This single weapon coupled with Rare Armor and your current Sets is enough to reach lv100000 to unlock HardMode, if you know what you're doing in Heaven. Best way to grind up there is to stay in the Center path (lv47500 area to lv70000 area) for the best EXP outcome. Bosses are too strong without recovering options, which are also needed to start HardMode, so we don't recommend seriously trying this way. What you should do now is hunt for Recovery Necklace. It drops off Ishtar, a Succubus from (???) Group A, which makes her somewhat hard to find. Scroll through the page to learn the Active Farming strategy, best way to cast any form of farmable bonuses in a few minutes, and get yourself a Necklace! If you're bored of it, you can do some Goldfarming on the first Heaven Map to buy a Small Recovery Necklace (1.7milG) instead, but the real one will soon be required regardless. Lv43000 area drops Crystal Cape and lv47500 area drops Crystal Hammer, not needed upgrades but still nice to have for earlygame. Set 3 - LUC Set: The LUC Set is a free base to increasing Gold and (very slightly) droprate when you're farming with no need to go further. * Best %Weapon and Armor * 3x LUC Gem+2 (buy for 140000G each) * 3x LUC Gem+1 (buy for 40000G each) * Improve it with 3x LUC Gem+3 (buy for 500000G each) if you don't have any better item to buy Early HardMode gears Magic Upgrade: Magic Armor+1 +100/360% (from LV 2222 area HM), and an ATK gem+3 (buy for 640000G). Buy all 3 if needed. Samurai Upgrade: Samurai Sword+1 +120000/350% (from LV 2000 area HM or buy for 7milG), God Of War Gem to ATK/DEF/AGI (from LV 2000 White Dragon Knight HM) and Hero Gem to all stats (from LV 5200 Oculus of Hatred HM) . You need at least 2 of the gems: either 1 of both or 2 of any. Get a third one if you can't get the Sword. Bottom Slots Purchase: Both 2-stars slots (5milG each) and 1-star Slots (3.5milG each) are important to buy so you can leave your main slots to EXP gems instead of those new stat gems. Make your way up to NormalMode Heaven's first map (lv43000 to 47500) with around 60BP (pop a Daily Bonus on the Chaos Grid (lv37777) to try to reach Crystal map by spawning (!?) Tsukuyomi, Crystals' BP and stats help a ton). Nearly all the mobs have the same base Gold there so you can just fight in lv43000 area, from where you can see the other 3, and move only to take their Money/(???) bonuses. Knight Upgrade: Knight Rapier+1 +5000/460% (from LV 10000 area HM) and Knight Armor+1 +50000/370% (again from LV 10000 area HM). This is the best you can have yet. The next steps will require better EXP gems and the StatPoint Crystal (SPC) 5 SP per level instead of 4 (from ( ! ) Gaia). Return to NormalMode and gather 37 Weapons to open White Bonus Area ( ! ). Once it is done, check how to farm it fast with our Recommendations about Bonuses below. Then gather at least 2 EXP gem+3 (from LV 5200 Oculus of Hatred and LV 20000 Orochi) or +4 (from LV 20000 Orochi). Late HardMode gears Hero Upgrade: Red Light Sword+1 +140000/470% (from LV 27200 Red Eyed Dragon HM), Green Light Sword+1 +20000/530% (from LV 27200 Green Eyed Dragon HM), Light Armor+1 +0/470% (from both LV 27200 Dragons HM), and Hero Gem+2 to all stats (from LV 41111 Hero Crystal HM) or Hero Gem+1 to all stats (again from LV 41111 Hero Crystal HM). To have a safe progress in HM Heaven, you'll need at least Green Light Sword+1 and Light Armor+1 with 2*Hero Gem+2. Set 4 - Boss Set: Use Best %Weapon and Armor. Equip your Best Stat gems. Max out Boss Set using 3*Hero Gem+2, 3*Critical Damage Ring Critical Damage by 20% (buy for 170000G each) and 3 Critical Ring 3 hits turn to Criticals (from (???) group A Lilith HM). 2 Critical Ring (buy for 2milG) is a fine replacement. HM Heaven Upgrade: Four gods/Blue Sword+1 +1000/620% (from LV 65000 Seiryuu HM). This one can be hard to reach. If you can't have decent kills, max out your EXP set with 3*EXP gem+4 and 1*EXP gem+3. At that point, you can take a look at the Lategame Brutal Distribution for SPC below. Endgame Gear Holy Upgrade: Longinus/Holy Lance+1 +5000/640% (from ( ! ) Awwas HM), Aegis/Holy Armor+1 +80000/520% (from ( ! ) Tru'Nembra HM), StatPoint Crystal+1 6 SP per level instead of 4 (from ( ! ) Gaia HM), 3*Proof of the Hero Bonus Stats increase by 50% (from (!!!) Lust Monolith HM). You need this all to finish Heaven consistently. Gather 66 Weapons to open up ( ! ) in HardMode and find tips on how to farm (!!!) and ( ! ) in the Recommendations about Bonuses below. Ultimate Upgrade: 3*Four gods/Gem+1 to HP/ATK/DEF/AGI (from LV 93333 Kouryuu HM). Find out how to farm HardMode Kouryuu (HMK) with the Optimal HardMode Kouryuu NoBonus Build below. Toy With the Deities Set 5 - RNGesus Set: Use Best %Weapon and Armor. Use Recover Necklace, 3*Revival Necklace+1 to avoid death if HP>1 (from (???) group A Lilime HM), 2*Crit Damage Ring (buy for 240000G each), 2*Proof of the Hero, 2*God Of War Gem. With maxed ATK and a Combo&Crit bonus on Archangel Gabriel, this is the only way to get rid of her fast. RNGesus Upgrade: Wing Sword+1 +30000/660% (from LV 250000 Archangel Gabriel HM) then Wing Armor+1 +100000/520% (from lv245000 Archangel Michael). You should take a break! For that one, you need an early battle bonus on Kouryuu, and to stat AllATK during your Stairway grind. When you're down to 6BP, run straight to Archangel Gabriel (right path) and pop a Daily Bonus on her. If it's not Combo&Crit or EnemyHPx0,5, you pretty much have no chance of beating her. And Michael roughly has 30% more HP than her, you won't have any chance without Wing Sword+1. Good luck getting there! Recommendations about Bonus Farming Had a hard time with Recovery Necklace or other bonus items? This is the end of your suffering! Active Farming for NM (???) ( ! ) (!!!) and HM (???) First, make sure you clicked to Rate the game (Settings -> Rating) and Tweet (Statistics -> Tweet) to activate your 2nd Daily Bonus/run and get the 6th Daily Bonus/day. No need to actually review or tweet, just clicking the buttons work. Start a new run to blast Jousting Red Panda and walk past White Dragon Knight. Pop a Daily Bonus on the Cemetary map (lv5200 Oculus of Hatred's map), and look around for the Bonus you need. If there's none or you cleared them all, kill the boss and use the second Daily Bonus right when you spawn on the Dark Cemetary map, to repeat the hunting process. This gives you 20 different bonuses to check under 2 minutes! Reset the run once you cleared all bonuses or if you didn't get anything. If you do get something, remember that resetting will delete all pending items: finish your run to confirm the loot! When you're out of Daily Bonuses, set your clock to the next day and roll again (Warning: set your clock back to current day if you want to use the Backup function, or you may glitch your save). Hard Mode Bonuses - (???) and (!!!) At first, if you want to grind for those bonuses, you'll want to do it on the first Heaven map. By standing in the LV 43000 area, you can see all 4 zones and move out when you see a bonus. The reason we advice doing so is because (???) Ganesha and the (!!!) Monoliths are as strong as Hero Crystal. (!!!) Gool being as strong as the LV 58000 area mobs, you may want to grind a bit if you don't want to be destroyed. Once you gather some fine gear such as Hero Gem+1s/+2s , you'll be able to farm them in the Chaos Grid. Hard Mode White Bonus Area ( ! ) After you're done collecting 66 weapons to spawn Lucifer, you'll need some fine gear to have a comfortable time farming the area, since: * Tru'nembra hits like LV 54000 area mobs and has the HP of LV 93333 area mobs. * Gaia hits like LV 63000 area mobs and has the HP of LV 125000 area mobs. * Awwas hits like LV 70000 area mobs and has the HP of LV 100000 area mobs. After you're done grinding to approximately lv300000, the first Heaven map or the center path are fine places to try getting Lucifer. With strong gear such as Four gods/Blue Sword+1 and Four gods/Green Armor+1, 3*Four gods/Gem and 3*Hero Gem+2, you could be able to farm them in the Chaos Grid too. Normal Mode Brutal Distribution for SPC Minimal Requirement: Knight Rapier+1, Knight Armor+1, 4x / God of War Gems, 4x EXP Gem+3 or +4, StatPoint Crystal, and a 2CriticalRing. Ranking ATK+15% helps. The given stats are always Base stats. Use the basic 25/50/25 distribution until reaching 400kHP, then stat HalfATK>AllDEF until 400kDEF, then AllATK. You can Boss Set Kouryuu at 1milATK. In Stairway, use 25/50/25 again until 1milHP, 50/50 ATK/DEF until 1milDEF and allATK up to lv214000 area (Left path, for Archangel Michael). Move up to lv237000 area at 3milATK and stat at most 1.6milHP 1.6milDEF to manage any battle bonus on Michael. Only ATKx0,5 will work on Gabriel until better gear. Lategame Brutal Distribution for SPC Top Requirement: Four Gods/Blue Sword+1, Four Gods/White Armor+1, StatPoint Crystal, 3*Hero Gem+2, 3*Four Gods/Gem or 3*Proof of the Hero and 3 Critical Ring. You'll need an ATKx0.5 bonus on HMK. Ranking bonus ATK+15% helps. The given stats are always Base stats. Use the basic 25/50/25 distribution until reaching 1milHP, then stat HalfATK>AllDEF until 1milDEF, then AllATK. You can Boss Set Suzaku at 2milATK, Byakko at 2.5milATK, Seiryuu at 3milATK, Genbu at 3.5milATK. Stat HalfHP>AllDEF until 1.6milHP and 1.6milDEF and grind for more ATK in lv86000 area waiting for an ATKx0,5 bonus in LV 93333 area for Kouryuu. Optimal HardMode Kouryuu NoBonus Build Requirement: Longinus/Holy Lance+1, Aegis/Holy Armor+1, StatPoint Crystal+1, 3*Proof of the Hero, 3 Critical Ring and 3*Crit Damage Ring. Ranking bonus ATK+15% helps. Follow the Brutal Distribution above. You can EXP Set Suzaku at 1.6milATK and Byakko at 2.1milATK, then Boss Set Seiryuu at 2.7milATK and Genbu at 3.3milATK. Stat 2milHP, 1.6milDEF and 4milATK before grinding in LV 93333 area. > HMK stats: 2milHP, 2.5milDEF, 5.2milATK. When you start equipping BPrings, remove the Proof of the Hero first. Then a Crit Damage Ring. After that point, killing Kouryuu will be almost impossible to beat.